Field of the Invention
A disclosure of the present specification relates to an interference cancellation method and a terminal.
Related Art
A 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) that improves a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) has been introduced to a 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink and a single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The OFDM needs to know in order to understand the OFDMA. The OFDM may be used since an inter-symbol interference effect can be reduced due to low complexity. The OFDM converts data to be input in serial into N parallel data and transmits it by carrying N orthogonal sub-carriers. The sub-carriers maintains orthogonally in a frequency dimension. Meanwhile, the OFDMA means a multiple access method to realize multiple accesses by providing a part of the available sub-carrier to each user independently, in a system using the OFDM in a modulation scheme.
In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
In addition, as the congestion of a cell increases recently, the interference due to a neighboring cell further increases.
For example, recently, a discussion for a heterogeneous network in which a macro cell and a small-scale cell exist has been in progress. In particular, a discussion for detouring traffic has been progressed by distributing a terminal accessing in a macro cell to a small-scale cell.
Accordingly, the interference may be further increased owing to such a small scale cell, and therefore, an interference cancellation function is desperately needed.